


The Place I call Home

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Mushishi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a wonderer have a home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place I call Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mushishi and all that gaze. I just cosplay Adashino.

He traveled. It’s what he did. He never stayed in one place for very long. He couldn’t. He’d stay long enough to help with the mushi problem and then leave.

The people he’d visit would invite him to stay whether with them or the village itself. Everyone had a home.

He always politely declined. He was a wonderer. He had no home. The few people like him didn’t get to have homes.

“Ginko!” Adashino called as he approached the doctor. “Welcome back.”

He found himself smiling. “I was called back for a mushi emergency. It was close by so I thought I’d come around.” He lowered his large box onto the deck before taking his shoes off.

“You mean, you wanted free room and board without having to beg for it.” Adashino smiled.

“I don’t beg.”

“Barter then?” He patted his shoulder. “Come on, the tea should be ready.”

Ginko stood up lifting his box. His stomach chose to growl loudly at this time.

Adashino laughed. “I’ll get something food like started.” He turned to go back inside.

“You don’t have to.”

“No, but I will.” And he went inside.

Ginko stood there for a moment. 

He was always welcomed here. There was food and drink and good company. Adashino even had a specific futon for him.

Maybe this was home.


End file.
